pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Farm
Farm is a plain area with grains on sides, every crowd of zombies The Flag Zombie will look like a farmer, you will start with 50 suns in the day and 75 suns in the night Info 'Sun :' You start with 50 suns in the day and 75 suns in the night, you won't get sun in the night since it is technically the night Plants Sunflower plants are recommended in the day and Sun-Shrooms are recommended in the night 'New Plants' *'At Day' **Tomato-Pult (before) **Bamboo (?-1) **Pomegranate (?-2) **Sugarcane (?-3) **Oleander (?-5) **Bombardment-berries (?-6) **Olive (?-7) **Wheat-Trap (?-8) **Tornado-Shroom (?-10) *'At Night' **Phantom-Shroom (?-2) **Coconut Bomb (?-3) **Peanut Gun (?-5) 'New Items in Crazy Dave's Shop :' *Farm-Mower (Farm version of Lawnmower) *Bamboozooka *Rage Tomato-Pult *Peanut Machine-gun * *More soon.. Last Line Defense Lawnmower (before), Farm-Mower (after bought) (?) still unidentified Zombies Flag Zombies will look like a Farmer and be twice as aggresive and fast than before 'New Zombies' *Lumberjack Zombie (?-1) (day) *Farmer Zombie (?-2) (day) *Farm Wrecker Crew (?-4) (night) *Gardener Zombie (?-5) (night) *More soon... Ambush Zombies Flag Zombies will summon Farmers into the lawn Other 'Crazy Dave's Speeches' Day (?-1) Dave : "Mornin' farmer, oh wait...." Zombie noices are then heard Dave : "Zombies!, how did they get here?!" Dave shows a Tomato-Pult Dave : "Here take it, Good luck neighbor!" Day (?-5) Dave : "I see you already got you're Oleander" Dave : "Use you're Oleander to make you're plants twice as fast in two minutes!" Dave : "Good Luck neighbor!" Day (?-10) Dave : "The Farmer is getting mad!" Dave gives you a plant Dave : "If i we're you i wouldn't come face to face with that farmer" Dave : "But you are braver than me" Dave : "Use that plant to stop the Farmer" Dave : "Good Luck!" Night (?-1) Dave : "The farmer's cousin is attacking the farm!" Dave : "Hold yer' horses neighbor!" Dave : "The farmer's cousin is nothin' like The Farmer" Dave : "And far more worser...it is the night!" Dave : "Use you're Sun-Shrooms to get sun!, Good luck!" Night (?-5) Dave : "The farmer's cousin is gonna hit you're farm tonight, It's an all out brawl!!!" Dave disappears in a flash A note appears "We are gonna strike you're house tonight, Do not worry we will give you some Cow's Milk and you will give us BRAINS! we will share nicely together, Sincerely The Farmer's Cousin" 'Zombie Notes' Level ?-5 day "We iz gonna strikez youz houze!, leave you'r lawnz empty of plantz sincerely, Zombies" Level ?-10 day "We are havin a Farmer reunon party, we hopez to invite u in zo we can eatz you'r brainz, Sincerely Zombies" Level ?-5 night "We are gonna strike you're house tonight, Do not worry we will give you some Cow's Milk and you will give us BRAINS! we will share nicely together, Sincerely The Farmer's Cousin" Level ?-10 night "We are here to give you a truce...after a party we will eat you're brain!, Sincerely The Farmer's cousin Mini-Games 'Brain Farm (Level ?-5) day' Brain Farm is a mini-game where Farmers will constantly come up with fellow Farmers and will run away after all farmers are dead except him, the goal here is to survive 5 flags like normal but only in a conveyor belt *Common Plants **Coconut Bomb **Tomato-Pult **Bamboo **Sugarcane **more soon *Uncommon Plants **Oleander **More soon *Common Zombies **Lumberjack Zombie **more soon *Uncommon Zombies **Farmer Zombie 'Ee-Ya-Ee-Ya-Brains! (Level ?-5) night' Ee-Ya-Ee-Ya-Brains! will have continous surprise attacks of Farmers and Lumberjack Zombies and you're only line of defense are Pomegranates, Coconut-Bombs and Wheat-Traps *Common Plants **Coconut Bomb **Pomegranate **Wheat-Trap *Common Zombies **Lumberjack Zombie **Farmer Zombie **almost every Zombies Gallery Trivia *Trololololol The Farm.png|The Farm (Eagle's eye view) Category:Areas